


Pikachu, Sir, you are arrested for public indecency!

by Solrey



Series: Minsang Agenda [4]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Birthday Party, Bottom Kang Yeosang, Boys In Love, Confessions, Consent, Drinking & Talking, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Halloween Costumes, M/M, Morning After, Mutual Pining, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Slightly Aged up, Smut, Top Song Mingi, Woosang best friends, Wooyoung's fault, in june, shy boys, side woosan, some curse words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:14:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24580648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solrey/pseuds/Solrey
Summary: However, there was one more major problem Yeosang had with Wooyoung’s whole Halloween party in June.His costume.And Mingi's costume.
Relationships: (minor) Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, Jung Wooyoung & Kang Yeosang, Kang Yeosang/Song Mingi
Series: Minsang Agenda [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1668979
Kudos: 108





	Pikachu, Sir, you are arrested for public indecency!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello. What do I say, I have no idea.  
> Enjoy a smut with pining boys and costumes.  
> Soft smut, the kink part is barely there (dirty talk tho) and we stan actual representation of consent.  
> Minor thing but size doesn't matter as well, love is love, no matter with what nature gifted you. 
> 
> Also! I know this might upset some people atm, but I didn't give Mingi a police uniform to trigger anyone or make the movement down (BlackLivesMatter). The part of "policeman" we see here is fictional and does not mirror how the police is in real life! It's a play. The policeman in your country or my country are not all good people and we have to fight against injustice. However, Mingi in here, just wants to impress Yeosang and nothing more, so please understand.

Wooyoung had stupid ideas. Very stupid ideas. And Yeosang wondered once more why he considered this loud human as his best friend. 

“Come on, it will be fun!” Wooyoung insisted, in his eyes a dangerous glimmer.

“No. Why for mine?” Yeosang tried to sound annoyed but Wooyoung saw right through him, a smirk plastered on his face. 

“Just imagine how much fun it will be! The drinks, the snacks, the costumes!” 

Right, costumes. Who, with the right mindset, came to the conclusion that a costume party aka a Halloween themed party in June might be the one big idea. 

“It’s your special birthday, come on.”

Yeosang had to groan. Yes, his past three birthday parties had consisted in him celebrating with his friends, eating cake and playing videogames all day. Basically, nothing really out of the ordinary. Yeosang enjoyed his birthday’s this way, loud but peaceful and with his favourite people. How Wooyoung came to the great idea that Yeosang’s birthday this year had to be special – it was beyond his mind. And he was pretty sure that somewhere along Wooyoung’s plotting San helped him.

Even better. Two people absolutely chaotic together had found this idea brilliant. Now Yeosang had the great privilege to say ‘no’ to Wooyoung, which, by the way, wasn’t exactly easy as his best friend. 

“Yeosang-“

“No.”

“Sangie-“

“No.”

“Even if Mingi is there?” 

Wooyoung smirks. Damn. Best friend privileges: the usage of information against the other. 

Yeosang should’ve seen it coming. It wasn’t the youngers first attempt at bringing Yeosang and his not so subtle crush closer, which happened to be their close friend Song Mingi. This long lagged, way overgrown genius with a baby personality. 

Where this crush had come from, Yeosang didn’t know but when he understood – and had freaked out about it all alone – he had obviously told his best friend later on. And for a few months it was fine. Just the occasional questions of ‘are you still’ and ‘what do you see in him’, things best friends usually ask. Wooyoung making sure that Yeosang wasn’t running into something.

Lately, however, Wooyoung had gone out of his way to bring Yeosang even closer together with Mingi. The poor guy wasn’t even aware of Wooyoung’s doings, was he just so incredible happy that Yeosang had started to allow skinship with him and relished in it whenever Yeosang was fine with giving it. Not that Yeosang shied away from his touch, it was rather the open display of affection which made Yeosang withdraw sometimes. 

Even Yeosang saw that he and Mingi where dancing around each other a lot. While Yeosang wasn’t confident in himself, and the theory that Mingi might like him more than the others felt somehow wrong, was Mingi the man who seeks for touches but gets weirdly embarrassed when he gets noticed, stared back or questioned. Though, this reaction is by far stronger with Yeosang than any of their friends. 

“Just because Mingi is there-“

“In a hot costume!” 

“-does not mean I will throw a fucking Halloween party in June!” 

Yeosang escaped a sigh. He fell back against his chair and watching his hyperactive best friend running a few circles through his bedroom before the younger stood still, a smirk plastered all over his face. 

Wooyoung’s puppy eyes. Of course Wooyoung used his ultimate weapon on him, this little sneaky bastard. 

“Wooyoung no.”

“Wooyoung yes.” The younger nodded while coming closer, trying to make his puppy eyes even more effectful. 

“I swear Wooyoung-“

“Nothing bad will happen, really! We just enjoy your birthday and we might do a little party.” 

A little party, like Yeosang should have known, would never be just a little party. Because what Yeosang was currently seeing was crazy. Yes, he and Wooyoung lived together, and shared an apartment but this? 

The first thing he had done was making Wooyoung promise that he would clean up tomorrow since this wasn’t Yeosang’s idea and thankfully the younger had agreed without much problem. However, there was one more major problem Yeosang had with Wooyoung’s whole Halloween party in June. 

His costume.

Yeosang would kill Wooyoung, that’s for sure. 

Who, in their right mind, would put a grown-up man into a Pikachu cosplay? A revealing one nonetheless. One Wooyoung had ordered together and adjusted some slight things to make it fit better. Seeing himself in the mirror made Yeosang look away in embarrassment, only to collect himself and gaze back at the mirror. 

Wooyoung had picked a yellow tight fitting top which was closed over his collarbones and went around his neck while having no sleeves, revealing Yeosang’s rather buffed arms. 

“You’re secret weapon!” As Wooyoung had called them. 

The top just went above his navel and showing the skin of his stomach while having brown strips on the back, before a tulle skirt hugged his waist, flowing down perfectly. The skirt in the same yellow gradient. However, it was way too short for Yeosang’s liking, went it just over his ass and revealed everything below. Yeosang felt himself blush at the though of walking around with such a short skirt and eventually showing parts of himself he wasn’t yet ready to reveal. Wooyoung, the smart best friend he proclaims to be, had of course gotten him yellow panties. Yes, panties. 

“Because your goal is to seduce Mingi.” 

Yeah, that. Yeosang might have forgotten this part up until now. Because when he was now seeing himself all dressed up with two Pikachu ears on his head and fitting yellow knee-high stockings, he had to agree. Yeosang looked good, sexy even. Hot enough to get laid for sure, especially when San would come around and do his make-up. Maybe he could actually seduce Mingi.

So maybe there was a base to Wooyoung’s idea. He would never trust the younger after this anyway, why not enjoy it while it lasts and he still has some kind of bravery left, before he chickens out eventually. Yeosang felt how the tips of his ears became red but deep inside he knew he looked good and if Mingi still weren’t up for making a move after seeing him – then Yeosang would most likely give up. 

However, today was his birthday, he shouldn’t feel so burdened and enjoy the night. 

“Hey.” A head peaked inside of the bathroom and Yeosang smiled through the mirror back at the younger. San winked at him before he came inside. “Ready for the little touch up to make this plan absolute perfect?” 

When San was finished and had joined his boyfriend in the living room, Yeosang was once again alone in the bathroom, marvelling at the make-up San had magically put on him. His cheeks where the typical Pikachu red dots while a black dot adored on his nose and was completed by a really good looking red eyeshadow plus cat wing. The only thing that was truly missing was Pikachu’s tail. 

No, it wasn’t really missing. Wooyoung had found one and practically shoved it into his chest, but dear god, he would never ever wear it in front of everyone. A fucking butt plug with a Pikachu tail. Who was even capable of producing something like this? And who would wear it outside of the bedroom? Yeosang surely not. That’s why it’s safely secured in his bedside drawer, put away and hopefully forgotten for the time being. 

Not far from it other very important utensils Wooyoung was hopefully unaware of Yeosang having them. Best friend or not, some things Yeosang liked to keep to himself. 

“Yeosang!” 

A shrill yell ripped him out of his daydream and his cheeks flushed when he noticed that he had stared at himself while thinking. A hand over his heart, he quickly calming down his nerves.

“Yes?” 

“The others are here!” 

And true to Wooyoung’s words rung a bell not a second later and two pair of feet shuffled around, echoing through the hallway. Even from the distance Yeosang could hear his friends greet each other and laugh at each other’s costumes, and while hearing them Yeosang wondered if it really had been a good idea to dress up like this. To dress up in general. At his birthday. Not that his thoughts couldn’t carry on further when a figure appeared behind him in the doorframe, a tall boy looking straight back him. 

Yunho’s lips immediately became a smirk before he leaned his head to the side, smiling. 

“Hello birthday boy, wuff!” 

Yeosang couldn’t help himself and laughed at the tall man behind him, finding it adorable how Yunho had dressed up like his spiritual animal – a golden retriever. Two blond ears placed on his head while his body was stuffed into a large bodysuit resembling a dog. Probably taken from a costume with these extra large heads. It suited the elder perfectly. Even a dog tail was attached to the costume. 

“Hi there, big doggo.” Yeosang greeted back and was meet with another head tilt before he was pulled by the hand into the hallway. He clumsily stumbled after the golden retriever and could only let himself be pulled into the living room he had been forbidden to enter until now. 

Yeosang was met with an overly decorated room, on the walls garlands and helium balloons spelling happy birthday Yeosang. In some corners of the rooms where plastic pumpkins placed. In fucking June. Without questioning Wooyoung’s decoration choices any further, his gaze immediately saw the sheer amount of snacks and sweets pilling up on the table with drinks not far from it. Just when Yunho finally moved out of the way did he catch his friends looking at him.

“Happy Birthday Yeosang!” 

His friends shouted with loud voice and for a moment everything seemed like usual, just his friends and him celebrating his birthday. However, the obvious costumes on the other’s wouldn’t disappear for no apparent reason. They grew silent the moment Yunho made the view clear and his friends where able to see him. 

The first one, and the one Yeosang couldn’t avoid because he was literally crashing into him, was Wooyoung in his over the top cheerleader costume which, who would have thought, revealed just a little too much skin while San laughed at the two. Wooyoung’s boyfriend was sporting a black-cat suit with matching ears and tails. Yeosang could already picture a drunk Wooyoung going home with San for reasons Yeosang didn’t want to know. 

The biggest surprise were his hyung. Seonghwa looked at him with a warm smile but even from a mile away could Yeosang see how the elder’s ears where red because who came up with the idea of putting him into a maid costume? Yeosang almost snorted but held it in, who was he to judge over a costume when was in a Pikachu one himself. Hongjoong was looking at him with wide eyes, obviously surprised in what dress-up Yeosang had stepped out. The elder was dressed up like a pirate, as he always did and Yeosang was honestly not surprised, was it already hard to get the elder out of his studio in the first place. Jongho, who stood behind Hongjoong, flushed red when their eyes met and Yeosang giggled lightly, knowing very well that their youngest almost never saw so much skin from him in any way. The youngest had dressed up as a vampire, fully emitting the vibe of one if it weren’t for the blush. 

Only when he saw Mingi did his breathe hitch and his own cheeks were tinted in a faint rosé, the red circles on his cheeks thankfully hiding most of it. Because whoever had thought it was a good idea to put Mingi into a police officer uniform should be punished, thrown out of the house, feel Yeosang’s burning gaze on their back. 

The tall man had the blue uniform on and it fitted so perfectly, Yeosang had the urge to fist the fabric, bend him down and kiss him roughly. Yes, this attractive man just sky rocked his expectations. Yeosang was crushing on this man, how could he not react like this? Wondered deep in his mind if Mingi had handcuffs and would be willing to lock him up, scold him for any wrong doing he could potentially do. 

If it weren’t for the immediate blush on Mingi’s cheeks he would have thought his costume wasn’t affecting him, yet here they were, sharing an very intense moment and even Yeosang could feel the tension between them. 

That was going to be a long night. 

“Yeosangie look at you!” Wooyoung screamed into his ear and he had to lean away to not get deaf by his best friends loud voice. 

“Let him come inside first, Wooyoung.” Seonghwa scolded the younger who only threw a pout at the eldest before listening and taking Yeosang with him, pushing him down into their couch. 

“Sangie.” Hongjoong speaks next to him, a held back laughter in the elder’s voice. “Did Wooyoung dress you up like this?”

“Not hard to figure out, right?” Yeosang deadpanned back and the room erupts in laughter while Wooyoung protest loudly that it was a great idea because Yeosang looked absolutely stunning. 

“He’s right though.” San says, putting a hand over Wooyoung’s mouth to shut him up before he could embarrass Yeosang even further. “You look good, Yeosang.” 

An approving sound makes the round and even though Yeosang can feel the heat in his face and the stairs directed at him, for tonight he would bath in the feeling of attraction. It was spare enough for him to be seen in something other than a sweater and some pants, why not make the fullest out of the night and enjoy it? So he smiled at his friends, thanking them for coming to his birthday. 

And for a while they just casually talked, sharing stories about how they came up with their costumes. Seonghwa had lost a bet with Yunho – the luckiest guy on earth – and as a punishment was forced to wear the maid outfit Yunho had gotten him. Hongjoong had no time to get something else while Jongho had been shopping with Wooyoung and San, so all three outfits where made out of the same occasion and Wooyoung’s sometimes crazy mind. 

Yet there was Yunho and Mingi, saying they were a cop with his police dog. If that didn’t make the room erupt into laughter, what would. No wonder 99er line was crazy, and Yeosang’s question if Mingi had a leash for Yunho was very valid. Sadly they had not considered it. No, the little twist inside his stomach at the implication of a leash was not something Yeosang would indulge any further. Especially not with the gazes he caught from Mingi and the shy smile the younger shot his way when he was caught staring. 

“Is this even a Halloween party when we all dress-up as none dangerous people? Jongho aside, he is always dangerous.” 

“Hey! I’m a pirate, you should fear me!” Hongjoong pouted at Yeosang and the beard almost fell down from his upper lip at the movement. 

“You couldn’t even flick San’s head when you had to punish him for losing in rock, paper, scissors.” 

Hongjoong had to be consoled by Seonghwa because of Yeosang words but he only found joy in showing Hongjoong that no, he was in no way a dangerous pirate. For Yeosang someone else was way more dangerous and he was pretty sure the tall policeman had no idea about it, was still very unaware of how much self-control Yeosang had to endure to not rush over to him and show how much he wanted him. 

How very much in love he had been for months, the crush which had already developed into something more powerful. Yeosang was just good at hiding it like always, a pretty face but no one able to read it, his thoughts safely tugged in the back of his mind. Instead, with Wooyoung’s words running through his mind, did he send subtle signs. 

When it was finally part for Yeosang to open up his presents, and half of his friends had the first drops of alcohol in their systems, did Yeosang’s secret yet obvious plan start. Leaning forward a little too much while picking out his present and show casing his legs, draping one leg over the other to show off his stockings which framed his lower legs amazingly. Turned his body while ripping his presents open, highlighting his very well defined arms and the hands everyone told him where beautiful and sexy. Walking way too close past his crush and bending down to ‘pick something up’ when he caught Mingi staring, practically presenting his back view. 

Bit his lips when he listened to his friends while they played some little party games to keep the mood up. The occasional glances he sent over to Mingi told him everything he had to know. Even though Yeosang was a rather timid and laid back person, had he still experience in dating and the obvious signs of Mingi’s body language send shivers down his spin. 

The way Mingi was seated on the couch across from his, legs folded in an attempt to disguise the heat he must feel if the eyes Yeosang caught where enough to tell him. The glaze over his eyes from obviously checking him out with meters apart and the still prominent blush on his crush’s face. The eyes signalling him openly that he would rather see Yeosang out of the costume and not within. And Yeosang relished in the feeling of being desired. It had been quite a while, even before he had known that his heart was beating for Mingi, and knowing now that the attraction was most likely not a one-sided thing, he felt euphoric. And was almost happy Wooyoung had put up such a show for his birthday. Almost. 

Because there were still half drunk people in the same room, talking both with him and with Mingi, and it felt incredible long until Yunho decided he would make himself a late-night sandwich. Not that anyone commented on it but it was the starting point for everyone do disappears into smaller groups, some talking while others opened Just Dance 2020 to show off their dance moves. 

While Yeosang laughed and smiled for a little at the drunken antics of his friends did he began to feel uncomfortable at some point, where the stares directed at him burning deep, had Yeosang gulping nervously. Glancing to the side he saw Mingi smiling at him, a little nod into his direction with an raised eyebrow. Yeosang had to lick his lips. With a little alcohol in his system and the still high tension between them, was the room suddenly too hot for him. 

The clothes he was in not nearly short enough to possibly calm his body down, was the heat pooling in his lower part making him bite his lip in a frustrated manner. 

Without a second glance at his friends, who where loudly laughing at Jongho doing the shooting dance which was not even part of the choreography, did he bail for it in hope none of them had noticed his little problem which was on the rise. Felt a hot gaze follow him and deep inside of him was a part that hoped the younger would follow him, seeing the invitation and suggestive signs he had thrown all night. 

But when he looked back and saw no one in the hallway, did his heart drop a little and with far slower steps did he made his way over to his room. With a shaky breathe did he open the door, felt the cool air hitting his heated frame and for a moment did he stand still, ignoring the protest of his own body. Until another body was suddenly pressed against his. 

Surprised, Yeosang froze when two strong hands were placed on his hips, thumbs caressing the exposed skin. A broad chest claiming his back while a hot breath fanned over his ear, goose bumps erupting all over Yeosang’s skin. 

“Hey.” 

A low voice said next to his ear and weren’t it for his feelings for the other, he might have never picked up the slight nervous tone in Mingi’s voice. 

“Hi.” Yeosang gulped but let himself fall back against the taller male, sighs in relieve when his hot body finally found the touch it had been starving for, wanted for so long. 

“I like you outfit.” Mingi says, pushing Yeosang a little forward, followed by the closing sound of the door. 

“Wooyoung dressed me up.” Yeosang chuckled lowly, felt the tips of his ears burn. Had he wanted to be bold earlier, was the situation now another one.

“Then tell me to thank Wooyoung later.” 

“Why later, if not tomorrow?” Yeosang suggested. Mingi’s hands came to halt and Yeosang could imagine the face Mingi was showing. “Woo can wait till tomorrow.”

“Yeah.” Mingi breathes out and it send a shiver down his entire body. “He can wait.”

That being said and agreed on, did Yeosang turn around in Mingi’s grasp, looking up at the younger when they were face to face. With a small, timid smile did Yeosang put his hands around Mingi’s neck, playing with the soft hair at the back of his neck. 

“You look fine as well.” 

Yeosang’s voice was just above a whisper but even in the barely lit room could he see the faint blush on Mingi’s cheeks, the way his words affected the man he had fallen for. 

“Yunho said it would draw your attention.” 

Mingi pulled him closer, their crotches meeting and Yeosang had to gasp, feeling the heat recoil once again, the want he had felt the whole night. The shared desire.

“Then I have to thank Yunho tomorrow, because it surely did.” One of his hands gentle lifted the policeman cap and threw it to the ground, his hand going through the soft strands. “You look hot and sexy-“

Cut off in his sentence did Yeosang feel a pair of lips against his, immediately melting against the man he danced around for so long. A wave of happiness washing over him when Mingi pulled him endlessly closer and for a moment Yeosang wasn’t sure where he began and where Mingi ended. Just them, their hearts beating in the same fast pace. 

They only parted when they had to take a breath and before Yeosang was even sure what happened, had he pulled the younger with himself, falling backwards onto his bed and Mingi stumbling above him. 

“Officer, Sir, did I do something wrong?” 

Yeosang smirked, playing with Mingi’s buttoned up shirt while the younger was watching him intensely. When Yeosang looked up from his task, after finally opening the damn shirt and revealing the perfect abs underneath, did he see the hungry graze – eyes which wanted to devour him wholly. Suddenly he felt small under those intense eyes but he hadn’t started a battle to just back out when it got too hot. 

Mingi smirked at him. Yeosang shuddered. Biting his lips he followed Mingi with his eyes and gasped when he lowly whispered into his ear. 

“Yes. The crime is public indecency.” A hand slipped past his skirt and under his panties, thumbing the skin underneath. “Who allowed you to wear something so revealing, hm?” 

The words went straight to his cock and out of habit did he try to close them but was hindered to do so when Mingi’s leg went in between his, forcing them away. He whimpered when he was pressed into the mattress by the other’s body, Mingi nibbling and licking at his earlobe. 

Yeosang’s hand wandered, explored the other’s chest with great urgency, wanting to imprint everything into his mind for the case of this being a dream. He really hoped it wasn’t. God no, not when he had Mingi finally in his bed. Responded with low gasps when his panties where pulled down, his semi-hard cock exposed to the cool air around it.

Mingi left his ear and instead hovered over Yeosang’s face, suddenly searching for something in his eyes Yeosang wasn’t sure what it was, only that it made his heart beat even faster. 

“Is this really okay?” 

The younger’s voice sounded raspy, lust filled yet laced with so much care, Yeosang felt his heart swell. He loved the most perfect human possible. 

“God, Mingi, do you even have the slightest idea for how long I wanted this?” He says back. Mingi’s eyes widen for a moment but the smile on his lips suited him so much more. “I’ve fallen for you months ago. If I had a change of heart suddenly I wouldn’t want you on top of me right now. I’m okay, this okay.” 

Yeosang’s hands wandered up from Mingi’s waistband over his chest until he was able to cup the younger’s face, hoping to convey his utmost sincere feelings. 

“I want this, if you want this. If you want me.” 

His heart threatened to explode. He had finally done it, confessed the feelings he had bottled up for so long. This was a hit or miss but Yeosang was confident in his decision. 

“I want you more than anything, Sangie.” Mingi admitted while leaning into his touch, pressing a kiss against his palm. “There is no one I could possibly desire more. You are my desire.” 

As if a new flame was ignited in the spur of the moment, their lips crashed, all thoughts of taking it slow thrown out of the window. Tongues tangled and heavy breathes echoing back from the walls, the desire took over once more, their lips soon swollen from the intense kissing and teasing. Hands roaming, exploring and feeling everything possible, fingertips playing invisible tunes of promises. 

With a tug was Yeosang’s skirt no longer, just dropped to the ground and the way Mingi’s palms weighted him down made Yeosang’s back arch. Fingers closing around his shaft, Yeosang hissed into the touch, an electrifying sensation running through his body. 

Mingi chuckled at his reaction and bit down on his bottom lip, drawing out a lewd moan from Yeosang. 

Within seconds where Yeosang’s shirt also thrown to the ground and where had his headband gone to? Yeosang didn’t know and cared even less. In the end all he could care for where the teeth grazing his skin, biting at every open display of skin especially at his collarbones. Biting soon forming into hickeys and Yeosang whimpered at the pain but wanted even more, the feeling of being marked was pure bliss to him. He craved for more. Mingi’s hands roaming all over his body.

While Mingi kissed him around the face, leaving Yeosang trembling at the affection, he had another plan. His fingers struggling to get the younger’s pants of and with an amused laugh did Mingi stand up, a mischievous glint in his eyes. 

And with oh so great care did he slowly got rid of his clothes, piece for piece and Yeosang whined impatiently, feeling how his neglected cock reacted at the sight in front of him. Song Mingi without clothes was one fine, hot man and the knowledge that this man was – hopefully - his now made the whole scenario even more dangerous, heated.  
Mingi seemingly enjoyed Yeosang’s reaction, the smirk on his face speaking enough for itself. With great satisfaction written all over Mingi’s face did he lean down to Yeosang again, kissing him roughly. 

Yeosang tugged at Mingi’s hair, moaning into the kiss when their bare chests pressed against each other and Yeosang wanted nothing more than finally feeling the younger, to be closer than ever. 

“Mingi.” He rasped out, his voice already strained. “In my bedside drawer.” 

The younger nodded, swiftly reaching for it but holding still when he opened it. 

“Is that-“ 

“No!” 

Yeosang whined in embarrassment. How could he forget Wooyoung’s special present he had put there and other things he was too embarrassed to talk about. 

“So I should ignore this-?”

“Please, just- forget it, okay?” 

Mingi hummed lowly and got the actual things they needed, lube and a condom. 

“But one day you have to show me your collection, okay?” 

The spark of embarrassment burned on his face but the promise of doing more, exploring more with the man he loved set his feelings on fire. So he pulled the other down, whispering into his ear. 

“I can show you so much more. I can drive you crazy.” 

Mingi choked, his hands finding hold on Yeosang’s waist. He pushed himself up, eyes ranking over Yeosang’s exposed body and thinking about what Yeosang could have meant, let his fantasies run wild for a hot minute before he devilishly smiled. Grabbed for the lube and sizzled a good amount on his hand before capping it and leaning down again, a feverish kiss following. 

Yeosang felt how a cold finger circled his rim a few times and went in seconds later, a groan escaping his lips at the feeling of something else besides his own fingers and toys entering him. And for quite some time Mingi plays with him, opens him up, scissoring him when he found Yeosang’s weak spot. All of that reduced him to a whimpering mess and after not being properly touched in forever, did he crave the other now more than ever. With a tug at Mingi’s hair did he signal the younger to break the kiss, their faces still close and their breathes mingling. 

“I’m ready, please. I want you.” 

Mingi gulped visibly and nodded, straightening his back to grab the condom, trying to open up the package. After a few failed attempts because of Mingi’s shaking hands did Yeosang place his on top of the other’s, their eyes crossing and Yeosang tried to smile at him in an encouraging way, to signal him that it was okay. Taking in a deep breath, Mingi tried it again and was finally able to open it, mouthing an awkward thank you back and Yeosang chuckled, wondering how this man could be so cute in a situation like this. 

Rolling on the condom, Mingi coated his dick with some lube and putting some over his hole, making sure the slide would be less painful. Not that Yeosang found it ever painful but Mingi wasn’t yet aware of that and he would show him sometime later about this great skill. 

One last eye-contact before the younger pushed in, holding Yeosang’s waist still. Yeosang moaned at the feeling of being filled up to the brim, to be connected with the man he loved so much. 

So when one hand was pressed into the mattress next to Yeosang’s hand, he knew this was more than senseless fucking. This was making love. The way Mingi experimentally thrusted a few times to test the water, asking him if he was alright and groaning when Yeosang closed his legs around Mingi’s back, pulling him even closer. 

Knew this was more than the share of body fluids and heated desires when Mingi whispered his name like a mantra, as if nothing else mattered than the man beneath. Felt his heart swell at every kiss they shared, felt his bottled up desire burst in the greatest way, just their skins touching was enough to make Yeosang breathless. 

In the end Yeosang had to claw at Mingi’s back to find something to hold onto, to ground him. His emotions where running wild and while he felt absolutely blissed out with every thrust, did he fear to slip away whenever Mingi rasped his name. Couldn’t stop thinking about how much the younger meant to him and that this, whatever it was, had been the best thing that could’ve happened to him. Chased for those heated kisses when it was all too much, the heat coiling in his lower half threatening to set him ablaze. 

As if the younger knew, did he began to jerk Yeosang off in the same rhythm he fucked into him, and while there was nothing else besides them, was the feeling of love so present, it made Yeosang mumble a bunch of random words. And with a last stroke Yeosang came all over his body, arching his body up from the mattress and into Mingi’s body, seeing the stars the younger had hung up in the nightly sky. Whined when he felt teeth grazing his throat before the placed was sucked, his body crying in overstimulating - Yeosang let it happen. 

Felt how unregular Mingi’s thrust became and with his last senses working did he push back, meeting the hips once more before they stuttered, coming to a halt only to thrust a few times more before stilling completely. 

Heavy, rigged breathes echoed back from the walls. Mingi had placed his head on Yeosang’s shoulder and with the last bit of strength left in his body did he pet the younger’s head, humming in satisfaction when he was finally down from his high. It took a while before any of them moved, the rest alcohol in their systems had worn off and the aftermath of their doing became visible, still, both weren’t regretting anything, Yeosang saw it. Knew it from the way Mingi gentle caressed his side, and how Yeosang kissed the crown of Mingi’s hair. 

It was just them, bathing in the after glow and the temporarily worn of desire, the only thing both wanting right now was to feel the other close, so Mingi pulled of the condom and put it into the trashcan before lying down next to Yeosang. 

With a sleepy smile on his face did Yeosang pull up the blanket over them and turned around, feeling how the younger immediately began to spoon him, an arm draped over his waist and pulling him against his firm chest. 

The last thing Yeosang remembered before the sleep got him was, how their hands intertwined, Mingi pressing a soft kiss against his nape. He felt save. He felt loved. And most importantly of all, he was happy.

The birds where already chirping outside when Yeosang stirred in his sleep, the sleep fogged brain needing a moment before it realized and recalled. Before Yeosang was once again reminded to whom the warm body belonged behind him and what immense feelings he had for the other. For a moment he feared, had it all been real? Had they really confessed their feelings in some way?

Was Mingi really true with his feelings?

He turned around in Mingi’s lose grasp, facing the man who made his heart speed up and cloaked his mind with the most irrational thoughts. Yet, his negative thoughts came to a sudden end when Yeosang saw how the younger was awake already, watching him lazily through half-lidded eyes, smiling when he saw that Yeosang was looking at him. 

“Hello, beautiful.”

Mingi’s morning voice was raspy and send a shiver down his spin, biting his lip to not break into the widest smile. So it had been real. Everything and anything. 

“Morning.” He whispered back, feeling how Mingi’s hand traced patterns into his back. With a satisfied sigh he snuggled closer, embracing the warmth radiating from the other’s body because sleeping without clothes was definitely too cold for him. Not entirely true, he still had his stockings on but who was crying over details. Leaning into the touch when Mingi’s hand wandered up to his cheek and thumbed over it. 

“Your cheeks are all red.” The younger whispers into their little bubble, making Yeosang raise an eyebrow and Mingi chuckled sweetly, his heart jumping at the sound. “The make-up, Sangie. Your red cheeks from your Pikachu costume, it’s smeared everywhere.” 

Yeosang hummed in understanding but didn’t care enough to think about it any further, let his eyes slip close again when Mingi breathed a kiss on his forehead. Because this was what he had wanted and needed, nothing desired more than Mingi’s love and he was receiving it. 

Only after a while did Yeosang notice the weird silence coming from the apartment and wondered, if his friends had finally achieved to kill each other but when Yeosang asked, Mingi only laughed brightly. 

“Wooyoung had been here earlier, saying that I shouldn’t dare to hurt you and blah, blah, blah.” 

“Sounds like him.”

“He also said you are way too loud and we should be quiet next time.” 

“Never. When San is over, I have to literally evacuate to not listen to them for the whole night. Shall he know my pain.” 

Mingi laughed so brightly, so warm at his remark, it coloured Yeosang’s already red cheeks even more and the warmth spreading in his chest was rightfully telling him that he had made a great choice. That he had found the one he could spend his forever with, even if he wasn’t perfect and not a standard – he was Yeosang’s standard.

**Author's Note:**

> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/SolreyItIs) and my [ CC](https://curiouscat.me/@SolreyItIs)


End file.
